Quantom X
Quantom X, born May 12, 1990. Is has been a member of the NForums since first joining on March 31, 2008. His interests include gaming and dogs. The hero of NF The Hero of NF is a name that stuck (mostly to his discontent) to Quantom. It was first brought up when Zane posted a link leading to a video of To the Hero of NF. Almost nobody uses this name though. Personal Bio by Quantom X himself Alias: Quantom X Name: Chris Carson AKA: General Quan Gender: Male Motto: Never give up, never surrender! Age: 21 D.O.B.: 5-12-1990 Email: Quantom-X@Inbox.com Education: Graduated High School. I am now enrolled in college. Religion: Protestant Christian Political Stand Point: Republican/Constitutionist Residents: Country:U.S.A. State:Arkansas City: Alexander Employment: I am now between jobs. Focusing on College My first job was at Larry’s Pizza. That didn’t go so well, that is not a good job to be your first. I was only there for 3 weeks. I made several mistakes that I should not have. My second job was at Papa Murphy’s Pizza. I was doing okay there but the learning of the procedures for all the varieties in pizza was slow for me. I was there for a little over a month but was let go due to the economy. I was the newest hire and the place was hard on money. I was one of 3 people to be laid off. I have not had a job since then. But am thinking about getting one very soon. Relationship Status: Taken. Single. Broke up with my first ever girlfriend on October 5th of 2011. 2 days before our 2 month aniversary. YouTube Account(s): TheQuantomX This is where all the “Quantom X-Files” Videos that I have made will be. Also some other videos of random purpose. Please subscribe. QuantomXGaming This is where you can see some videos of my gaming expertise. QuantomXMusic This is where I am uploading all my music for personal use. Most of these will be blocked in the US and Canada, because of that stupid copyright rule YouTube has. And I haven't updated in a while. Pretty much just has Skillet and White Metal Warriors right now. Favorite Color: Silver Favorite Games:WarHawk, MegaMan, Metroid Prime Favorite Movies:The Star Wars Saga. Favorite of which is Empire Strikes Back. Other favorites include: Mystery Men, Enemy Minds, The Last Star Fighter, Double Dragon, We Were Solders, Street Fighter, Galaxy Quest, Air Force One, Ninja Assassin. These are in no particular order. Favorite Music: Christian Rock and Rap Favorite Band(s): Skillet, Red, Fear Factory, Megadeth, Metalica, Thousand Foot Krutch, etc... Favorite TV Shows: SmallVille, Star Treck, Star Treck the Next Gen, AFV, King of Queens, Family Guy, etc. Hobbies: Video Games, Coin Collecting, Tinkering with electronics. Stranded on a Desert Island and can only bring one game, what would it be? WarHawk, that way I could forever better my self at the best game ever! Game Character I Most Resemble: MegaMan About Me: Quantom X here. I'm what you get when you cross an EXTREME HARD CORE GAME FREAK, a SUPER NERD, and POVERTY. Nerdy to the extreme and topped with whipped cream. I am a video game expert and I live for games. I'm a devout Christian and my favorite band is Skillet. I love Star Wars and am a MegaFan of MegaMan! My greatest dream in life is to become the greatest gamer in existence. I am well on my way and my skills are continuing to grow exponentially. My reputation on WarHawk has become legendary. My skill is most pronounced in war game shooters. I wish to become the face of games. To put it in prospective, I want the name of Chris “Quantom X” Carson to be synonymous with video gaming the same as Tony Hawk is synonymous with skate boarding. I have many Ideas about movies I plan on making. Several are based on fantasy heroes I have created in my head like Green Rider and Shade, plus several others. Also some other movie ideas as well. I also plan on making movies based on many video games like Metal Slug and Zelda etc. I also had plans to write some books, but I don’t think I have the discipline or attention span to do that. I have plans to eventually start a band that sings Christian music and about video games. I took me a long time to come up with a name for the band but I finally did. AND IT IS PERFECT! It just popped in my head one day and I loved it. What is it you ask…. Well that is top secret. I will not tell you guys because I will not run the risk of someone steeling it, it’s that good. Torturing, huh? I wish to make Static Forums the best and biggest gaming forum of all time. I am putting a lot of effort into it and I see it as a major stepping stone in my progression to being top dog in the gaming industry. I have a smaller dream to actually design and create my own line of video games. To have a Game console out there to rival Xbox, Sony, and Nintendo. I don’t have any clear idea what the games will be yet, but there are a few ideas brewing in my head.